1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating raster images, a raster image generating method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compositing processing in rendering processing is processing in which a front image and a back image are combined to form a resultant image.
Further, as a technique for achieving high-speed processing by reducing a load on a central processing unit (CPU) in alpha blending, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-228168 is available. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-228168 discusses a method for generating a pixel value and an alpha value of each image element in a run-length format, expanding the generated data in the run-length format, and performing a compositing operation on the pixel value and the alpha value for each one pixel.